


Pop!sicle

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo helps Jongin take his mind off the heat with his treat and mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop!sicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kaisoo fic I wrote a while back. Enjoy, I guess?

It's hot. The air conditioner has broken down, and the only relief from the heat are the fans that are strategically placed in Exo's dorm. Jongin has decided to sit in front of a particularly large fan in the living room, going "Ahhh" into the fan as a way to entertain himself and try to get his mind off the heat. Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Minseok have walked into the living room over the past ten minutes, all three sitting down with Jongin to ask how he's doing and also talking into the fan. After a couple minutes of being slightly cooled off from all the sweat, they would get up to waddle into the kitchen to grab a bottle of frozen water and waddle back to their room. (Chanyeol did most of the waddling mostly because of his long legs.)

Jongin ends up sprawled on the floor in front of the large fan, shirt lifted up above his belly button and staring up at the ceiling. He makes out shapes in the ceiling, like a dinosaur and cat. Kyungsoo walks into the living room just as Jongin giggles about Sehun's oddly shaped face in the ceiling. "Woah, is the heat really getting to you?" he asks and bends down, blocking the younger man's view of the ceiling.

"Other then making me really hot and bored, not really. Hey, if you look up from where I am, you can kinda see Sehun's face up there." Jongin points to the ceiling with it's not very smooth texture. Kyungsoo looks up and squints, tilting his head a bit to the left before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh my god, isn't that the stupid face he made during episode four of Showtime?" He laughs so hard that he's almost crying and has to stop himself. When he is composed enough to finally function like a human, he walks over to the kitchen to get a cold treat from the freezer to cool himself off since Jongin has already claimed the fan, pulling a red popsicle out of it and walking back to plop himself onto the couch, still giggling.

"We should tell the others! Oh my god, I wonder what Sehun would say? And imagine his reaction!" Jongin laughs out loud this time, and Kyungsoo has to stifle a laugh or else he's going to choke on his popsicle.

Both men finally settle down, a somewhat quiet silence following it. Jongin tucks his hands under his head and is about to tell his hyung how he also found Wufan's weird drawing that he drew during the China Love Big concert but stops when he hears a wet pop and sucking sound. He flips onto his stomach to see where the sound is coming from but ends up regretting it when he sees that it's Kyungsoo and his stupid red popsicle. Luckily, he's reading a book which had been sitting on the coffee table for the last few days, so Jongin can stare at his hyung without the other noticing.

Kyungsoo is sucking the tip of the popsicle, tongue poking out now and then to lick it before pushing the popsicle a bit deeper, slightly hollowing his cheeks. Jongin imagines that instead of that red popsicle, it's his hard cock in Kyungsoo's mouth, panting and moaning. He has to bite the back of his hand to stifle a moan at that thought.

The shorter man turns a page, eyes continuing to scan the words in front of him. He manages to slip his cold treat in further until it's almost hitting the back of his throat and that's when he realizes that what he was doing was kinda dirty. He pulls it out of his mouth and glares at it, and he's about to tell Jongin that he was deep throating a fricken' popsicle when he notices that Jongin is watching him, eyes lidded and panting.

Kyungsoo drops his book on the couch and walks over to Jongin who has to stifle another moan. He's blushing as the older man kneels down next to him and he tries to hide his face in the crook of his elbow. His right arm is tucked under his body, and Kyungsoo can tell what he is doing. "Jongin-ah, did you like what I did?" Kyungsoo teasingly says in a slightly husky voice. Jongin nods slightly.

"Let me help," Kyungsoo says and helps Jongin up, pulling him to the nearby couch and pushing him down. He kneels down, now eye level with Jongin's bulge and pulls the band of his shorts and boxers down a bit so only the tip of the younger man's cock is showing. He pulls Jongin's shorts down more so that it's halfway, teasingly and slowly. Jongin ends up pulling his trapped cock out and if he wasn't so turned on, he would have glared at his hyung. Instead he just blushes more.

Kyungsoo licks his lips, taking his almost forgotten popsicle and running it up along the underside of Jongin's cock. He licks the path the popsicle had just ran, tasting Jongin and cherry. Above him, the younger man shivers and threads his fingers in the other man's hair. Pre-cum has begun to pool at the tip, and Kyungsoo gladly takes the tip of the dancer's cock into his mouth. He uses the cold treat to trace Jongin's hips and drags it down his cock, the popsicle noticeably getting smaller as it melts against flushed skin. The older man takes Jongin's cock now, slowly sliding it into his mouth. He takes half in his mouth while sucking, then pulls off to put the red treat against Jongin's red cock. Jongin whines and pushes his hips up, erection rubbing against his hyung's red lips, giving the younger man more friction.

"Kyungsoo hyung, hurry up," Jongin pants out. His blunt nails dig into the singer's scalp as he roughly pulls him forward. Kyungsoo opts to place his popsicle in his mouth instead of Jongin's hard dick. The younger man whines in annoyance.

"Beg," Kyungsoo says in a husky voice as he looks up at Jongin through his lashes. Jongin seems to hesitate at first, but a squeeze of his thigh reminds him how hard and horny he is and at this point, he doesn't care if he sounds like a needy whore.

"Please, Kyungsoo. I want–I want you to suck me off. I want to feel your mouth around me. Please," Jongin says. He tugs Kyungsoo closer.

The short man pulls his popsicle out, a string of saliva connecting him to the popsicle. He wets his lips and leans closer to take Jongin's erection into his mouth. The short man hollows his cheeks and sucks, earning a groan of approval from Jongin.

Jongin tugs Kyungsoo by his hair, sliding himself further into Kyungsoo's mouth. He moans when Kyungsoo swallows around him and almost cums when Kyungsoo does something with his tongue that makes him cry out.

The dancer spreads his legs out a little bit more, letting Kyungsoo scoot closer to try and take more of Jongin. His head falls back against the couch, another moan on his lips as Kyungsoo's mouth and tongue work on his erection.

"Oh fuck," Jongin mumbles, eyes shut and his hand still tangled in the other man's soft hair. Kyungsoo gives him a few more sucks and licks before Jongin spills himself inside Kyungsoo's mouth. Cum trickles out of the corner of his mouth, and he licks it away with a grin. Jongin looks at Kyungsoo for a moment as he settles down from his high.

"I think you should return the favor," Kyungsoo says as he draws circles on Jongin's thighs. He looks up at the younger man, eyes gleaming mischievously.


End file.
